onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Tatsumaki
Tatsumaki (タツマキ, Tatsumaki), also known as Tornado of Terror (戦慄のタツマキ, Senritsu no Tatsumaki), is a S-Class Rank 2, superhero, an esper and the older sister of Fubuki. Appearance Tatsumaki is a petite woman, commonly mistaken for being much younger than she really is. She has a youthful face with emerald green eyes and hair that curls up on the ends. She wears a formfitting black dress with long sleeves and four high-cut leg slits that show off her legs and low-heeled black shoes. Tatsumaki full appearance.png|Tatsumaki Personality Tatsumaki has a rather brash personality and a typically moody demeanor. She appears to be somewhat protective of her sister, busting through the wall within moments after her sister's group was annihilated by the Demonic Fan and defeating it in one fell swoop, took her sister away and left her subordinates to deal with themselves. Tatsumaki especially dislikes being ignored or being called things like "brat" and "runt". She is disrespectful towards most people, especially those she deems incompetent, and is completely intolerant of disrespect towards herself, as shown when she pinned Genos to a wall for retaliating against her verbal abuse of Saitama. Despite her arrogant personality she feels obligated to defeat monsters and consider her job as a hero to be a duty, accepting any of the Heroes Organization's requests to defeat monsters and even go after them by herself due to the fact she will get bored when not fighting monsters. Plot Hero Association Saga Blowing Fresh Air Tatsumaki appears after the victory of the Demonic Fan against the Blizzard Group and Fubuki herself. There, she degraded a still conscious hero as useless and takes care of the Demonic Fan in a blink of a eye, though she realized how it was able to defeat her sister. After it's defeat, she left along with the injured Fubuki, leaving the hero perplexed. Great Prophecy Saga Alien Conquerors Arc Tatsumaki first met Saitama when Bang invites the latter to the Hero Association S-Class Meeting. She becomes indignant at his presence, asking who let Saitama in, pointing out the ethics he is supposed to have as a lower-ranked hero, and accusing him of only coming to the meeting to see the S-Class heroes up close. A perplexed Saitama mistakes her for a child and asks if she is lost, prompting Tatsumaki to explain her identity. Genos observes that most of the S-Class Heroes have arrived and goes to take his seat, causing Saitama to ignore her much to her chagrin. Upon the meeting's inception, Bang asks what the heroes were called to the meeting for. Tatsumaki states that she had to wait for two hours without hearing an explanation. During the alien invasion of A-City, Tatsumaki prepares to set out to engage with the enemy and their aircraft. Because of King's moniker of "the strongest man on Earth," fellow S-Class hero Superalloy Darkshine ask for King's opinion on how to deal with the UFO, to which his answer is deemed pathetic by Tatsumaki. Frustrated by King's inability to take the initiative, she decided to take down the UFO alone and declining Genos' offer to assist. On the site of the Heroes' engagement with Melzalgald, the aircraft of the Dark Matter Thieves launched an attack towards the ground in an attempt to eliminate Bang, Atomic Samurai, Metal Bat and Puri-Puri-Prisoner, only to be intercepted by Tatsumaki and was redirected back to the aircraft. In the midst of the battle, Tanktop Master attempted to help her by throwing concrete blocks at the enemy, until he realize that Tatsumaki's psychic ability can do more than Tanktop Master could ever accomplish on his own. The Spaceship eventually fell, though she was not convinced it is because of her doing. After the fight is over, Saitama busted out from the wreckage, and is asked by Tatsumaki if he came on his own. Instead, the latter ignores her and started a conversation with Genos. Pissed, she started teasing Saitama with his bald head and pinned Genos to a wall after he addresses her as a kid. Bang stops her when she is about to take on Saitama, telling her to act properly as an S-Class Hero. The Blizzard Group Arc Tatsumaki makes a brief appearance in Fubuki's vision. Tatsumaki's Day Off She goes through her daily hero work, but complains about the Hero Association's over-reliance on her to a staff member. The following day, she receives no duty calls and is told by the Hero Association staff that she complained to the previous day that she has the day off. However, much to Tatsumaki's displeasure, this lack of work leaves her bored. She decides to go after monsters anyway and uses news coverage as her informant. This leads her to Z-City, but the monsters she wished to go after were already killed by Saitama. After this incident occurred multiple times, Tatsumaki became infuriated and rushed to the next alert as fast as possible and completely decimated the monster when she reached it. Finally feeling relieved, she flies off. Abilities & Powers Being the second ranked S-Class hero, Tatsumaki is very powerful. She is one of the most powerful heroes and the most powerful esper alive. Fubuki describes her as a monster much like Sweet Mask, who chooses not to advance from A-Class to S-Class to not allow weaklings to rank up. Even after witnessing Saitama's display of power in the fight against her, Fubuki is convinced that Saitama is nowhere near her older sister in terms of strength and fighting ability. Psychic Abilities Telekinesis: Tatsumaki is shown to be a very powerful telekinetic. She is capable of effortlessly lifting hundreds of large boulders and stopping a very powerful bombardment attack from Boros' spaceship and send them back with the same if not even more force. She also uses her telekinesis to float and fly, not to mention that she can also launch herself at high speeds that form thick trails in the sky whenever she goes. In the anime, she effortlessly pulled a giant meteorite from space to defeat a possible dragon level monster, known as the Ancient King. Fighting Style Master Psychic Combatant: Tatsumaki is shown to be the most powerful esper in the series, possessing extreme skill in wielding her psychic abilities. Hero Rating Tatsumaki's rating determined by the Hero Association. Anime and Manga Differences Episode 6 *Tatsumaki goes to Z-City branch of the Hero Association to see if she can investigate the restricted area of Z-City. However she is angered that the guy said she didn't need to do so only to be told that the Association thought that an S-Class wasn't necessary for the job. She leaves calling the guy an idiot saying she should have gone. *Later after both Golden Ball and Spring Mustache return badly hurt, Tatsumaki is enraged and yelling at the guy saying she should have gone. The guy shows her a picture saying even she might have had a hard time. Tatsumaki tells him to his face she could handle it then calling him an idiot again. Episode 10 *Tatsumaki is sent to the mountains by plane to defeat the Ancient King, only to be called back the Heroes Association HQ by cellphone. Which angers her greatly. She quickly ends the fight by sending a meteor crashing down on the Ancient King. Major Battles Quotes * (To Saitama) "Know your place, B-Class!" Trivia *She is the second character, the first being Saitama, who when not serious is drawn in a very simple, yet comical manner. *Tatsumaki has a cameo appearance in Chapter 8 of Mob Psycho 100 when describing what espers are. *Tatsumaki's seiyuu in the anime is Aoi Yuki, known for the voices of Madoka Kaname (Puella Magi Madoka Magica), Kurona Yasuhisa, Sunako Kirishiki etc. *ONE has said that Tatsumaki is stronger than 100% Mob, the protagonist of ONE's other work, Mob Psycho 100, but against ???% Mob, there's no answer.http://i.imgur.com/O9wGaPm.jpg References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Superheroes Category:S-Class Category:Female Category:Telekinetic Category:Anti-Heroes